Guild
Another popular feature of Gladiatus is it's guild'''s. Players have the choice of either joining or forming their own guilds if he/she wishes to make use of this feature. Each guild is given it's own, coat of arms and an area outside of Italy where the administrators of the guilds can use money deposited by the guild members to build 11 different types of buildings; each of which performs a specific function and gives the members of those guilds special benefits such as increased health regeneration or extra prayer points to activate a deity. Administrators are also given the power to add/change guild descriptions, administrate memberships, edit guild tags, activate boosts, initiate a raid and many other features. The benefits of being a part of a guild are tremendous, it's well worth to join one. The maximum number of members a guild can have is 42. Buildings Guild buildings will each perform a specific function that will benefit it's members. The more gold invested into the guild the higher their renovations and the more effective their benefits. Not all of the buildings have to be built to have an effective guild but by adding those extra buildings the guild is given a more "appealing" effect to outside players. Over all the more buildings a guild has, the higher those buildings can be renovated and so the more benefits for it's members, on top of increasing chances for that guild to attract new members. |-|Bank= Guild Battles Guilds are able to conduct raids against other guilds through their War Master (gained after they build the War Master Hall building) as a way to obtain gold to renovate their own guild buildings. There will be a list posted in the War Hall that will have all of the possible guilds available to raid, this list will be made up of guilds that follow all the rules and limitations as stated in the '''war codex A.L.E.X forged by the Emperor of Rome (GameForge). :: I. The Emperor demands that guilds only fight with guilds that have a maximum of double the amount of members that their guild has. :: II. The Emperor demands that guilds only fight with guilds that have a minimum of half the amount of members that their guild has. :: III. The Emperor demands that guilds only seek battle with guilds that have a level average that's a maximum of 5 levels under them. :: IV. The Emperor demands that the two guild war masters of each fighting guild alternately selects random gladiators for the duel battle. :: V. The Emperor demands that gladiators without opponents are evaluated as winners. :: VI. The Emperor demands that the trained Medici tend to the defending guild as soon as the battle is over and that the attacking guild, in the case of a victory, receive a fair share than 9% but less than 15% of the defending guild's gold. The vault should stay untouched at all times. Ave Emperor. The more a guild gains members and/or the higher the levels of the members increase, the more the list changes to keep the codex from being broken. When a raid is conducted all of the participants of the battle will receive a message of the results of the battle. Guild Boosts Main Article: Recipes Administrators are given the ability to activate boosts that are applied to every member of the guild through Recipes stored in the Library. Each recipe will give a special boost such as increased damage, boosts to a certain stat ect. but will have to be activated using the guild's gold. The better the recipe the more the cost to activate it. Recipes can be bought but will rarely be done so and will have to be found as a special drop by dungeon monsters. Notes *When confirming to disband the guild, it will state that it will be burnt to the ground and all of the gold taken by the emperor. *Guild master will normally use their mug links as the link listed as the guild homepage. *It is impossible to join guilds in other severs. *Guild fights are conducted with randomly selected members, so two guilds with the maximum member count have 3,776,965,920 different possible match up when they fight with. Category:Guild Category:Pages